A Christmas Carol (1997)
|writer=Charles Dickens |release=Holiday 1997 |runtime=1 hour, 12 minutes |available=VHS DVD YouTube}} A Christmas Carol is a 1997 animated musical movie adaptation of Charles Dickens' famous story. Starring the voices of Whoopi Goldberg as The Ghost of Christmas Present, as Bob Cratchit, Ed Asner as Jacob Marley, and as Ebenezer Scrooge, it was produced for distributor by , as part of their deal of the time. The rights is currently handled by The Orchard. Synopsis On Christmas Eve in 1843, Ebenezer Scrooge, a surly money-lender at a counting house, does not share the merriment of Christmas. He declines his nephew Fred's invitation to join him for Christmas dinner and dismisses two gentlemen collecting money for charity. His loyal employee, Bob Cratchit offers Scrooge to have Christmas off since there will be no business for Scrooge during the day and Scrooge accepts, but demands that Cratchit arrive "all the earlier" the following day. In his house, Scrooge encounters the ghost of his deceased business partner Jacob Marley, who warns him to repent his wicked ways or he will be condemned in the afterlife like he was, informing him that three spirits will visit him during the next three hours. At midnight, Scrooge is visited by the childlike Ghost of Christmas Past who takes him back in time to his childhood and early adult life. They visit his lonely school days, and then his time as an employee under Albert Fezziwig. Fezziwig throws a Christmas party, Scrooge attends and meets a young woman named Belle, whom he falls in love with. However, the Ghost shows Scrooge how Belle left him when he chose money over her. A tearful Scrooge extinguishes the Ghost as he returns to the present. At two o'clock, Scrooge meets the merry Ghost of Christmas Present, which shows Scrooge the joys and wonder of Christmas Day. Scrooge and the Ghost visit Cratchit's house, learning his family is content with their small dinner, Scrooge taking pity on Cratchit's ill son Tiny Tim. The Ghost eventually ages, commenting that Tiny Tim will likely not survive until next Christmas. After that the Ghost takes Scrooge to his only living relalitive,Fred and show him he is keeping his Christmas.Then the Ghost finally ages and leaves Scrooge,stranded before the next spirit will show up. Finally,the final spirit, The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come arrives, appearing as a tall, silent cloaked figure, and takes Scrooge into the future. At the stock exchange, Scrooge's acquaintances discuss the death of an unnamed colleague, but do not mourn him. The ghost transports Scrooge in an empty room with only a bed and in it is a shrouded corpse. As Scrooge was about to reveal the corpse, his laundress and a fence called Old Joe come in and stole that man goods belongings (even his slippers).Then, The Ghost transports Scrooge to Cratchit's house, discovering Tiny Tim has died. The Ghost escorts Scrooge to a cemetery, where the Ghost points out his own grave, revealing Scrooge was the man who died. Realizing this, Scrooge vows to change his ways just as the Ghost disappears. Leaving Scrooge all alone sobbing. Awakening in his bedroom on Christmas Day, Scrooge finds the ghosts had visited him all in one night instead of three. Gleeful at having survived the spirits, Scrooge decides to surprise Bob's family with a turkey dinner, and ventures out with the charity workers and the citizens of London to spread happiness in the city. Before the Cratchits can start their meal, mister Scrooge’s nephew, master Fred and his wife come in and announce them about Scrooge’s arrival.Finally Scrooge (under the guise of his former miser self) pretends to scold Bob for spending his time at home than being at work.And so as Scrooge was about to assign the consequence for this,much to Bob’s horror,instead Scrooge says that he will double his salary, much to Bob’s confusion.Scrooge promises that he will help the Cratchits and he will be for Tiny Tim a second father.Now a reformed Scrooge treats everyone with kindness and generosity, thus becoming one with the spirit of the season. Cast Home media releases Noimage.png| Noimage.png| Edits After Cookie Jar Entertainment acquired DiC Entertainment, not only their CJ logo is shown at the end, the opening title design is altered as well. External links * Category:Movies Category:DiC Entertainment Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Direct-to-video specials Category:1997 releases Category:Musicals